


What are the Odd's?

by softforsuga



Category: GOT7
Genre: "Bad Boy" Youngjae, 2Jae, M/M, Soft Jaebum, also i have no idea if odd is a boy or girl im sorry!, really I just wanted cool suave youngjae in a leather jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softforsuga/pseuds/softforsuga
Summary: Right now was a whole other level of embarrassment. Stuck in a tree as his cat was a branch away. Cat toy hanging in his mouth and a VERY attractive boy on the ground in a cool leather jacket with a raised eyebrow asking him if he was okay.Or Jaebeom's cat gets stuck in a tree and a handsome flashy man with a cute smile comes to his rescue.





	What are the Odd's?

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo real talk I actually don't ship 2jae lol but I don't mind writing them, so i wanted to write this for all my moots on twitter who do! Depending on how well this one goes I might write more for it cause "bad boy" youngjae OOF!

Jaebeom could think of any scenario in his lifetime that involved him being embarrassed. Even including that time he was 10 and sneezed in front of the cute girl in his neighborhood. Snot just all over his face. Yeah she might have screamed ew before running away. drawing attention from older kids that were on there way home from school. Causing them to laugh at him. That sure was a couple awkward weeks for Jaebeom before she finally let it go.

 

But right now was a whole other level. Stuck in a tree as his cat was a branch away. Cat toy hanging in his mouth and a VERY attractive boy on the ground in a cool leather jacket with a raised eyebrow asking him if he was okay.

 

-

 

Jaebeom’s small apartment was feeling a little stuffy as he was walking about getting ready for work so he thought why not crack the window open. A cool breeze hit him as he took a deep breath. It seemed the day was going to be a chilly one so he thought why not wear the new sweater his best friend Jinyoung bought him!

 

Looking down at his cats who lazed around the floor and couch. “None of you even think about it.” He joked. Jaebeom’s cats were practically his children not that he was one of those crazy cat people, but you know you buy one and think. Gee maybe they need a friend? Next thing he knew he had five cats and a very annoyed landlady.  

 

Coming back he smiled at his pets moving to get their breakfast ready before he left for work. Once he had all of their respective bowls set down he paused. Counting only four he paled for a second noticing his little white cat was missing. Calling for Odd and shaking the bag of food he immediately ran to the window calling for them he heard another faint cry. Looking around, he spotted the tree that was oh so conveniently placed next to his apartment building.

 

“What the fu-howd you get over there?” He panicked for a second unfortunately the tree branch too far for him to reach. “Cmon sweetie, come inside please.” He pleaded with his little cat who just sat there. Jaebeom groaned running his hands over his face.

 

For five minutes Jaebeom tried to coax his poor cat even shaking some of Odd's favorite toys only attracting his other cats to his feet. He sighed heavily, fear odd would fall hurt and themselves or crawl up further into the tree and get even more stuck. He quickly acted on instinct, shutting the window he grabbed a toy and ran as fast as he could down stairs. Not that the tree super tall, but still a good way from the ground his apartment was on the second floor.

 

Trying to call for Odd again and again Jaebeom thought fuck it! Finding a good area to get up he started climbing, if his damn kid wasn’t going to come to him he’d go to them!

 

-

 

Which led him to this exact moment.

 

Shaking the cat toy like a crazy person trying not to fall off this damned tree inching closer and closer to his cat. Stuffing the toy in his mouth to reach for Odd again. That's when he heard a voice below call out.

 

Looking down the first thought that came into Jaebeom's head when he saw the person was, oh fuck hes cute. A guy with long dark hair and a lip ring and plenty of earings in his left ear, that glinted in the sun. The leather jacket he adorned made him look intimidating. The guy definitely didn’t look the type to be helping a passer-by.

 

“Uh you okay there? Do you need any help?” The cute boy called up again his voice pretty loud carrying all the way to Jaebeom.

 

His mind going blank Jaebeom spent a good 10 seconds staring at this guy before taking the toy out of his mouth and blurting out. “CAT STUCK!”

 

Cute boy stepped closer to see said aforementioned cat. Odd sitting a branch away from Jaebeom.

 

The guy threw his head back in laughter. It was boisterous sound and Jaebeom found it kinda adorable way he folded in half grabbing at his stomach. But that was short lived before his pride got the better of him. His cheeks feeling warm as he huffed.

 

“Look guy if you’re just gonna stand there and laug-”

 

“Whoa, calm down there feisty.”  Cute boy held up his hands in surrender giggling some more as he started walking closer to the tree.

 

“Here let me help you.” He flashed a smile that made Jaebeom’s knees feel weak.

 

The guy shrugged off his jacket tossing it on a clean looking patch of sidewalk. Jaebeom felt god really was just being cruel at this point. Watching the guy climb up the side of the tree with ease his muscles tensing and the plethora of bracelets he wore clinked together as he moved. And god did this guy love jewelry cause as he got closer Jaebeom could see how many rings he also had on.

 

Jaebeom had never really been into guys who had flashy taste, but wow.. _WOW._

 

The guy held out his hand for Jaebeom to take. His mind working on autopilot he took it and let the guy lead him down the tree safely. By the time they reached the bottom the cat toy in his hand tinkling he gasped. “My cat!” He called looking back up towards the branches.

 

“Don’t worry I got it.” The guy smiled once again and Jaebeom screamed internally.

 

He watched him stealthily go up the other side side of the tree and from behind reach Odd who was still stuck in the same spot. He scooped up the white ball of fluff prying the cats claws from the branch. He climbed down and let out a grunt as he jumped to the ground. Handing over the cause of all the trouble to their rightful owner.

 

Jaebeom’s face lit up as his baby was returned safely he held the cat close inspecting them for any injuries. He cooed at Odd, petting his frazzled pet.

 

“Oh my god thank you, really that was so nice of you!” Jaebeom beamed, “I'm Jaebeom by the way” he held out his hand blushing. Being up close he really got to see how handsome this guy was.

 

Cute guy nodded, shaking his hand, “Youngjae.” He replied.

 

They both stood there a couple beats just looking at each other before Odd meowed breaking the silence Youngjae cleared his throat. “Well I gotta get going, uh take care of this one okay?” he said pointing at Odd.

 

“O-oh of course um again thank you.” Jaebeom nodded. Watching Youngjae shake off his jacket before putting it back on.

 

He couldn’t just let this guy go he thought. His heart was beating fast as Youngjae started walking off Jaebeom didn't know what came over him as he yelled out “COFFEE!” Startling Youngjae he turned around wide eyed.

 

“I mean uh coffee-I- thanking you- let me get you-” This truly had to be Jaebeom’s shining moment as a disaster gay.

 

“Sure” Youngjae cut him off with a flashy smile.

 

Jaebeom’s last three brain cells had probably decided to take a break this morning as he stood there trying to register what Youngjae’s answer.

 

“What time? Or maybe we should exchanged numbers first huh?” Youngjae walked closer. God the nerve of this guy Jaebeom thought. Who could just be _that_ smooth.

 

“Yes right numbers!” Jaebeom moved Odd in his arms padding his pockets for his phone, groaning when he remembered he had left it up in his apartment.

 

“Here” Youngjae pulled out his phone handing it over for Jaebeom to enter his number. 

 

Youngjae messed with his phone for a second before pocketing it. “Cool, I texted you so you have mine now.”

 

Jaebeom waved Youngjae off not trying to seem nonchalant. He waited till Youngjae was far away enough before booking it up to his apartment. Clinging Odd close to his chest as he hurried up the stairs.

 

Setting his cat down he made a b-line for his phone. The notifications for new texts lighting up his screen. Jaebeom’s stomach was doing flips as he read them.

 

_Unknown Number: Sup_

 

_Unknown Number: So? Hows 4 oclock tomorrow sound? ;)_

 

Quickly saving Youngjae’s number before replying that he couldn't do 4 if 6 was okay?

 

_Youngjae: Sounds good to me ~_

 

Jaebeom spent the next couple minutes chatting with youngjae about the location and what not before he checked the time. “Shit i'm late!”

 

He showed up an hour late to the animal shelter he worked at and he got an earful from his friend BamBam, but he was too far gone to care.


End file.
